


Вулканцы не ревнуют

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous Spock, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, jim womanizer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Надо было оставить доктора Маркус на том планетоиде, — подумал Спок, — Вместе с торпедой».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вулканцы не ревнуют

Капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк считал себя счастливым человеком. У него был его корабль. У него была команда, лучшая во всем Звездном Флоте, заменившая ему семью. У него был лучший друг, настоящий друг, который в трудную минуту готов был читать нотации.  
  
А еще был Спок. Или «есть Спок». Джим был почти уверен, что вулканец обязательно возмутился бы тем, что о нем говорят в прошедшем времени. Хотя «возмутился» это тоже громко сказано. Ведь «возмущение» — это человеческая эмоция, а Спок старался убедить всех и вся, что вулканцам не ведомы эмоции. Почему «старался»?  
  
Потому что нельзя с каменным лицом говорить, что эмоции — это сугубо человеческая прерогатива, а через полчаса прижимать капитана к переборке и целовать так жадно, что только полный дурак может поверить, что Спок ничего не чувствует.  
  
Гипотеза, подразумевающая наличие у коммандера эмоций, доказывалась Джимом самому Споку с завидной частотой, и вулканцу оставалось только соглашаться. Однако были эмоции, наличие которых он упорно отказывался признавать.  
  
Ревность, например.  
  
***  
Капитан Кирк,  мистер Спок и доктор МакКой сидели за небольшим столиком в корабельной столовой и завтракали. Беседа, если можно было так назвать общение доктора и вулканца, забавляла капитана, и под аккомпанемент ворчания Боунса реплицированная еда казалась не такой безвкусной.  
  
Однако, в какой-то момент Спок перестал обращать внимание на слова доктора и  стал медленно наблюдать за членами экипажа, столпившимися возле репликаторов. Боунс махнул рукой и продолжил есть, решив, что последнее слово осталось за ним, раз вулканцу нечего сказать.  
  
— Капитан, какой сюрприз, — перед столиком, за которым сидела троица, внезапно материализовалась Кэрол Маркус с подносом в руках. — Могу я сесть здесь?  
— Да… — улыбаясь во все тридцать два, сказал капитан.  
— Нет, — почти одновременно с капитаном возразил Спок. Джим и Боунс вопросительно посмотрели на вулканца, ожидая от него объяснения.  
— Здесь сядет лейтенант Ухура, — невозмутимо объяснил Спок, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, как доктор Маркус уже минуту пыталась испепелить его взглядом. Вулканец осмотрел столовую и остановил свой взгляд на Ухуре, которая только что отошла от репликатора, и, внезапно, почти на весь зал позвал ее:  
— Лейтенант Ухура, мы здесь! — он поднял руку и даже помахал девушке, приглашая ее к их столу.  
  
Шокированный поведением коммандера, Боунс достал откуда-то маленькую фляжку и сделал глоток из нее.  Никто из присутствующих не отреагировал на поведение доктора, так как они тоже были озадачены выходкой Спока. В этот момент к столу подошла еще и Нийота, которая явно готова была сквозь землю провалиться, лишь бы не оказаться  в эпицентре назревающей бури, на этот счет чутье лейтенанта никогда не подводило. Но проигнорировать приглашение вулканца  она не смогла.  
  
— Ой, да ладно тебе, Спок, мы потеснимся, места всем хватит, — Джим опять улыбнулся Кэрол, которая, к неудовольствию Спока, все еще стояла возле столика и испаряться с глаз вулканца не собиралась. — Присаживайтесь, доктор Маркус.  
  
Джим сдвинулся к Боунсу, Споку пришлось последовать его примеру. Ухура села на место коммандера, а Кэрол, таким образом, оказалась напротив Спока.  
  
— Зовите меня Кэрол, капитан, — произнесла доктор Маркус и улыбнулась Джиму так, что у Спока в руках хрустнула реплицированная вилка, которой он безуспешно пытался есть свой салат.  
— Хорошо, Кэрол, а вы тогда зовите меня Джим, — ответил Кирк, и вилка в руках вулканца сломалась. Хруст был достаточно громким, чтобы все, кто сидел за столом, посмотрели на Спока.  
— Думаю, следует проверить работу репликаторов на предмет воссоздания столовых приборов, — попытался объяснить Спок. — В конструкции, определенно, есть изъян.  
  
Произнося эти слова, вулканец посмотрел на Кэрол, и девушке стало не по себе от этого взгляда.  
  
— Эй, Спок, вы что, поссорились? — капитан заметил напряжение и тут же попытался разобраться, — Кэрол?  
— Все нормально, капитан, — ответила девушка и хотела опять улыбнуться Джиму, но взгляд Спока переубедил ее делать это.  
— Доктор Маркус, если этот робот сказал вам что-то обидное, вы только скажите, — Боунс грозно посмотрел на вулканца и добавил: — Он с его чертовой логикой напрочь забыл, что такое нормальное общение.  
— А вы, доктор, похоже, забыли, что такое «трезвое» общение, — услышав эту реплику, Джим и Нийота замерли — Спок, можно сказать, «ударил» МакКоя по больному месту.  
  
Глядя на то, как Боунс пунцовеет от злости, Спок сидит с каменным лицом, а Кэрол опустила взгляд в свою тарелку, Джим даже позабыл, что за столом напротив него сидит Ухура. Лейтенант, судя по виду, всячески пыталась слиться с окружающей обстановкой и не привлекать к себе внимания.  
  
— Лейтенант Ухура, — обратился Кирк, и Нийота посмотрела на него — в глазах ее промелькнул ужас, — вы что-нибудь знаете о конфликте между коммандером Споком и доктором Маркус?  
  
Все сидящие за столом, да и во всей столовой, мгновенно притихли. Спок и Кэрол одновременно посмотрели на связистку, надеясь,  что она, вероятно,  может открыть им какие-то важные факты друг о друге.  
  
— Нет, сэр, — коротко ответила Ухура, надеясь, что больше капитан вопросов задавать не будет. Ей не хотелось оказаться в гуще событий и невольно оказаться между Споком, который определенно ревновал, и Кэрол, которая делала все, чтобы привлечь Кирка.  
— Ну, тогда я спокоен, — Кирк встал из-за стола, совершенно не обращая внимания, что Спок все еще пытается прожечь в Кэрол дыру взглядом, потянул его за рукав и добавил: — Всем приятного аппетита.  
  
Капитан утянул вулканца из комнаты, и, как только они оказались поодаль от любопытных глаз экипажа, спросил:  
— Спок, что это только что было?  
— Не понимаю, о чем вы, капитан, — Спок даже попытался изобразить удивление, хотя в его случае это было всего лишь движение бровью.  
— Ты Кэрол чуть взглядом не испепелил. Спок, ты что, ревнуешь?  
— Невозможно, капитан. Вулканцы не ревнуют.  
— Ага, как же, — Кирк улыбнулся, пошел в сторону лифта и, обернувшись, добавил: — Жду тебя на мостике.  
  
«Надо было оставить доктора Маркус на том планетоиде, — подумал Спок. — Вместе с торпедой».  
  
  
***  
— Спок, ты все-таки поссорился с доктором Маркус? — начал Джим и переставил пешку. Очередная попытка свести все к ревности казалась вулканцу бессмысленной. Для самого Спока неприязнь к Маркус воспринималась через призму Устава Флота, по положениям которого Кэрол вела себя с капитаном неподобающе. Странно, что в своих отношениях с Джимом коммандер ничего неподобающего не видел. Наверняка у Спока было с десяток невероятно логичных обоснований для романа с капитаном.  
  
— Нет, почему вы пришли к подобному умозаключению? — Спок сделал свой ход и бросил короткий взгляд на капитана. Они сидели в одной из комнат отдыха, и, к счастью для Спока, тут больше никого не было. К сожалению, для Спока, у них не получилось сесть играть в каюте капитана, так как каким-то невероятным образом инженерам понадобилось именно сегодня вскрыть там пол и проверить проводку. Каюта Спока для игры в принципе не рассматривалась — Джим жаловался на стоявшую там «жару» и превращал ее в причину своих неудач.  
  
Проверка рапортов и отчетов инженерной службы ничего не показала — все было идеально вплоть до последней запятой, но Спока не оставляло ощущение, что доктор Маркус приложила руку к внезапному ремонту капитанской каюты. Эта женщина явно проявляла неуставной интерес к капитану и, как выразилась бы лейтенант Ухура, «решила отбить Кирка».  Данный факт раздражал Спока. К наличию у себя такой эмоции как «раздражение» вулканец успел привыкнуть.  
  
— Ну, вы явно друг друга избегаете, — начал высказывать свои домыслы Кирк. — К тому же она садится в другом конце столовой, если я там. Шах.  
  
Одна маленькая беседа с доктором Маркус, исключительно в воспитательных целях, была призвана раз и навсегда объяснить девушке, что не стоит даже подходить к капитану во время приемов пищи. Кэрол оказалась достаточно умной, чтобы ничего не говорить коммандеру, и даже согласилась с его условиями. Бой Маркус проиграла, но не войну.  
  
Спок оглядел доску и понял, что мысли о докторе Маркус отвлекают его от игры. Пришлось исправлять огрехи в стратегии и спасать своего короля.  
  
— А еще я тут посмотрел график смен, — Кирк замолчал на секунду, чтобы обдумать ход, — И заметил, что дежурства доктора Маркус перенесены подальше от мостика и стоят в основном на бета и дельта-смену.  
  
Кирк сделал ход и поднял взгляд на своего первого офицера, сам не понимая, чего ждет от него — признания или оправдания.  
  
— Впервые слышу об этом, капитан, — ответил Спок. — Расписание смен других членов экипажа не представляет для меня интереса ровно до тех пор, пока это не угрожает благополучию корабля и всей команды.  
  
Вулканец подумал, что надо бы еще раз поговорить с тем лейтенантом, что утверждает  расписания на случай, если капитан решит с ним побеседовать. Джиму ни к чему было знать, что Спок лично попросил  перенести смены Маркус подальше от мостика и подальше от капитана. А уж куда и в какое время —  ему было без разницы. Так что он действительно впервые слышал о переносе дежурств Маркус на бета и дельта-смены.  
  
— Капитан Кирк! — за спиной Спока раздался голос доктора Маркус, и, глядя на довольную улыбку Джима, вулканец почему-то вспомнил фразу, которую часто употреблял доктор МакКой, когда коммандер появлялся в лазарете — «Принесла нелегкая…»  
— Доктор Маркус, я же просил называть меня Джимом, — девушка подошла к столу, за которым шла игра и встала поближе к капитану. Тот, кстати говоря, совсем забыл, что настала его очередь ходить, и глаз не сводил с Кэрол. Спок же вспомнил все возможные аргументы против того, чтобы сейчас запустить в Кэрол шахматной доской.  
— Пожалуй, мне еще сложно называть вас просто по имени, — осторожно произнесла она, видя, как Спок недружелюбно гипнотизирует доску. — Я предпочту обращаться к вам официально, пока мы с вами не так хорошо знакомы.  
— Ну, хорошо, — Кирк, наконец, обратил внимание на доску, сделал совершенно дурацкий ход и добавил: — Вы прямо как Спок. Он тоже отказывается называть меня по имени, хотя мы с ним знакомы достаточно давно.  
  
«Достаточно давно» в понимании капитана означало «мы спим вместе», но для Спока это пока что не являлось достаточным основанием, чтобы переходить на более личные обращения.  
  
— Ну почему же, Джим, — коммандер сказал это специально, ему было интересно посмотреть реакцию доктора Маркус на то, как он совершенно спокойно называет капитана по имени.  Поразительно, но сейчас с лицом, выражающим удивление, перед Споком находилось сразу два человека. Капитан Кирк был удивлен не меньше Кэрол, на лице которой читалась тщательно скрываемая досада тем фактом, что Спок обошел ее на один ход.  
— Шах и мат, — нарушил эту немую сцену Спок, и не ясно, кому он это сказал — капитану или доктору Маркус. Джим очнулся и раздосадовано вздохнул.  
— Ну вот, Спок, ты опять победил, — Кирк начал расставлять фигуры на начальные позиции, а потом повернулся к девушке и спросил: — Доктор Маркус, а вы умеете играть в шахматы?  
  
Кэрол будто расцвела от этого предложения. Еще бы, ведь, по сути, сейчас Споку не к чему придраться — капитан сам является инициатором их общения.  
  
— Умею, но не очень хорошо, — девушка похлопала ресницами и улыбнулась.  
— Ну, вы только что могли убедиться, что игрок из меня тоже аховый, — Кирк закончил с фигурами. — Может, сыграем, доктор?  
  
Она кивнула и через мгновение Спок, пересилив себя, уступил ей место.  
  
Это была самая ужасная игра, увиденная Споком за всю его жизнь. Даже вулканские дети, только начинающие постигать науки, так плохо не играют.  
  
Капитан Кирк выглядел так, будто уголки его губ были пришиты к скулам — улыбка не сползала с его лица. Периодически он отпускал глупые, даже по его меркам, шуточки, смотрел на доктора Маркус взглядами совершенно определенного значения, и, казалось, не стеснялся присутствия Спока.    
  
Кэрол играла не лучше. Хотя сейчас вулканца раздражала не ее манера игры или глупый флирт и стрельба глазками капитану. Спока бесил тот факт, что женщина посмела вторгнуться в святая святых его совместного времяпрепровождения с капитаном — в шахматы. Коммандер уже перебрал в голове все возможные инструкции, уставы и положения флота, но не знал, как еще уменьшить общение капитана и доктора Маркус. Можно было добавить ей смен, но для этого ее нужно было наказать. Спок сомневался, что «она липнет к моему капитану, а меня это не устраивает, так как он мой» сошло бы за рациональную причину для санкций.  
  
— Шах и мат.  
— Ну вот видите, доктор Маркус, вы потрясающе играете, — Спок удержался от того, чтобы совершенно по-человечески закатить глаза. Хотелось вышвырнуть Маркус за борт, а капитана запереть в каюте.  
  
«Капитан Кирк, подойдите в свою каюту» — раздалось из коммуникатора на стене.  
  
— Прошу прощения, я должен идти,  — капитан улыбнулся, встал и, совершенно бесцеремонно, на взгляд Спока, поцеловал Кэрол руку. — Надеюсь, мы с вами как-нибудь повторим игру.  
— Конечно, капитан. Я буду ждать с нетерпением.  
  
Как только Джим покинул комнату, Спок тут же обратился к доктору Маркус, которая, для человека, плохо играющего в шахматы, слишком уверенно расставляла фигуры по местам.  
  
— Что вы делаете, доктор? — спросил Спок и сел туда, где буквально минуту назад сидел капитан.  
— Расставляю фигуры.  
— Нет, вы не поняли, — сказал Спок. — Что вы делаете на корабле?  
— Если вы забыли, коммандер, я специалист по вооружениям, — Кэрол расставила фигуры и, теперь сложив руки крест-накрест, смотрела на вулканца.  
— Моя память меня не подводит, а вот ваша, похоже, что да. Специалист по вооружениям должен заниматься своими прямыми обязанностями, а именно мониторингом систем вооружений на корабле, а не бессмысленным флиртом с капитаном. И уж тем более не фальсификацией предписаний инженерной службы по ремонту проводки в каюте капитана.  
— Вы меня обвиняете? — Кэрол наклонила голову, чтобы уровни шахматной доски меньше мешали видеть Спока.  
— Нет, — вулканец надеялся увидеть хоть какую-то реакцию, но доктор Маркус умела контролировать свою мимику. — На этот раз вы хорошо подчистили все следы.  
  
У Спока не было доказательств, но его уверенность, что девушка причастна к тому, что сегодня им пришлось играть в шахматы не в капитанской каюте, только крепла. Спок лишил Маркус возможности общаться с капитаном за приемами пищи, а она влезла в шахматы.  
  
— Спасибо, — тень улыбки проскользнула на лице девушки, и она, встав, одернула платье и пошла на выход из комнаты отдыха.  
— Кстати, хочу добавить, коммандер, что мой флирт не бессмысленный, — сказала она, повернувшись почти на пороге. — В отличие от ваших с капитаном отношений.  
  
Как только Кэрол Маркус покинула помещение, Спок смахнул со стола шахматную доску. Эта женщина знала о его чувствах к капитану, и она смеялась над вулканцем. Спок сжал кулаки, пытаясь успокоить свой разбушевавшийся разум, т.к. этот самый разум сейчас настойчиво предлагал выбросить доктора Маркус за борт.  
  
  
***  
— Вы специально приказываете в таких случаях приглушить свет? — доктор Маркус  стояла на смотровой палубе, над ней в большом прямоугольном окне были смазаны варп-скоростью миллиарды звезд, а капитан Кирк стоял рядом, едва касаясь ее плеча своим.  
— Доктор, вы же знаете, что на Энтерпрайз поддерживается искусственная смена дня и ночи.  
— Да, знаю, но на мгновение мне захотелось поверить, что это не так, — она повернулась к Джиму и посмотрела на него своими голубыми глазами так, что только мертвый устоял бы. Кирк и не устоял. Собственно, он и не старался устоять. Особенно, когда Кэрол сама делала все, чтобы облегчить капитану задачу.  
  
Когда же между их губами осталось всего ничего, на палубе зажегся яркий свет и откуда ни возьмись появился Спок с бригадой техников. Естественно, Кирк как ошпаренный отскочил от Кэрол, едва в его поле зрения попал вулканец.  
  
— Спок? — Кирк жмурился, пытаясь привыкнуть к яркому свету. — Что происходит?  
  
Коммандер подошел к капитану и отдал ему падд с постановлением о срочной проверке проводки на смотровой палубе номер два.  
  
— Проводка? И здесь тоже? Да что творится на моем корабле? — Кирк был озадачен.  
— Капитан, техники решили провести плановый осмотр проводки, опережая график проверок, — Спок посмотрел на доктора Маркус, мысленно желая, чтобы тут материализовался Хан и размозжил ей череп.  
— Ну ладно, надо так надо, — капитан пожал плечами — техники уже начали разбирать панели на стене, чтобы подобраться к проводке.  
— Доктор Маркус, а вы разве не должны сейчас быть на дежурстве?  
— Нет, коммандер, я поменяла смены.  
— А вы сообщили о замене вышестоящим офицерам?  
— Нет, не сообщила.  
  
Ситуация накалялась. Кирк даже отошел на пару шагов и смотрел со стороны, как Маркус и Спок «общаются». В репликах вулканца сквозила ревность, хоть Спок это и не признавал. Заставлять его ревновать было забавным опытом. Собственно, последние два раза Джим намеренно реагировал на флирт Кэрол. Спок, которому сносило крышу от ревности, был потрясающим зрелищем.  
  
— Думаю, дополнительные дежурства научат вас впредь соблюдать правила?  
— Эй, Спок, полегче, — Джим решил вмешаться и подлить масла в огонь. — Это я выдернул Кэрол с дежурства, так что нет смысла наказывать ее.  
— Вы? — Спок повернулся к капитану, и Кирку не понравилось то, как вулканец посмотрел на него. — Капитан, вы в курсе, что ваши действия могут подорвать безопасность корабля?  
— Да что может нам угрожать? Мы летим в варпе уже вторые сутки… — тут Джим понял, что зря он это сказал. События, в ходе которых доктор Маркус и оказалась на корабле доказывали, что движение в варпе давно не является гарантией безопасности.  
  
— Отсутствие даже одного офицера на своем посту может значительно подорвать безопасность Энтерпрайз, а вы опять пренебрегаете столь очевидными фактами ради удовлетворения собственных низменных потребностей.  
— Ну, простите меня, мистер Спок, что я живой человек и не могу не реагировать на то, что рядом со мной находится красивая женщина, — Кирк разозлился. — Если бы вы хоть изредка обращали внимание на что-либо кроме правил и уставов, то заметили бы…  
  
Капитану договорить не дали. Спок просто схватил Джима, перекинув его через плечо, как мешок с картошкой, и потащил с палубы. От подобного зрелища дар речи потеряли все, начиная от техников и Кэрол, заканчивая самим капитаном.  
  
Кирк пришел в себя только когда они оказались в лифте.  
  
— Спок, немедленно отпусти меня! Что ты себе позволяешь? На глазах у моего экипажа… — вулканец поставил Джима на ноги и, не дав ему договорить, произнес:  
— А ТЫ что себе позволяешь? — мысль о том, что не явись  он на палубу, Кирк поцеловал бы доктора Маркус, сжигала Споку нутро. Уже хотелось самому размозжить Кэрол череп.  
  
На вопрос вулканца у капитана ответа не было.  Джим хотел извиниться, но просить прощения за то, что он теряет остатки разума в присутствии красивой женщины, было как-то неловко. Это с женщинами он вел себя, как вздумается, не обращая внимания на возможные последствия. Со Споком такой номер не пройдет.  
  
— Правильно сказала лейтенант Ухура, когда назвала вас бабником, который не пропустит ни одной юбки в галактике.  
— Ладно, Спок, твоя взяла, на этот раз я действительно перегнул палку, прошу прощения. У тебя теперь есть полное право ревновать меня к Кэрол, — они вышли из лифта и направились к каюте капитана.  
— Ревность — это человеческое понятие. Вулканцам оно не знакомо, — на этот вполне ожидаемый ответ Кирк фыркнул.  
— А полувулканцам?  
  
Спок не ответил. Он набрал код на замке каюты, и они оба зашли внутрь.  
  
— Спок, ты же ведешь себя как влюбленная старшеклассница. Тебе только осталось писать стихи про любовь и подкладывать их к моей двери.  
— Прошу прощения, я не знаком с данными земными ритуалами.  
— Забудь, — Кирк улыбнулся и похлопал коммандера по плечу. — Давай на чистоту, ты говоришь, к чему вся эта война с Маркус, а я  больше не буду на нее заглядываться. Ок?  
  
Спок кивнул.  
  
— Ну, так почему ты устроил Кэрол холодную войну? Все эти переносы смен и запрет есть со мной за одним столом? — Спок прикинул, откуда Джим мог все это узнать.  
— Она проявляла к вам интерес.  
— И?  
— Я посчитал это неприемлемым.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что сам заинтересован в романтических отношениях с вами, — Кирк от такого заявления довольно улыбнулся  — коммандер расщедрился практически на признание.  
  
Спок продолжал:  
— А так как доктор Маркус не собиралась уступать, мне пришлось действовать по обстоятельствам.  
  
Кирк рассмеялся.  
  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что придется выбирать между потрясающей блондинкой и своим первым помощником, — Джим обратил внимание, что Спок абсолютно серьезен, и его веселье как-то улетучилось. —  Потрясающим первым помощником… То есть… э-э-э… выбор уже сделан, конечно же…  
  
Кирк вовремя поправился, но было уже поздно. Его слова о выборе прозвучали так, будто он не воспринимал всерьез отношения со Споком.  
  
— Конечно, — Спок сделал шаг навстречу Кирку, отчего капитану пришлось отступить. — Даже если бы выбор и стоял, вам не пришлось бы его делать.  
— То есть?  — Джим надеялся, что это какая-то шутка, которую он просто не понимает. Вулканец продолжал наступать, а Кирк в итоге уперся спиной в дверь.  
— Я не позволю кому бы то ни было вставать между нами, — Спок схватил Джима за горло и прижал его к двери каюты.  
  
«Что? Опять?» — пронеслось в голове капитана.  Кирк был не в восторге ощутить на себе все прелести удушения снова. Но, к его удивлению, коммандер, вместо того чтобы еще сильнее сжать ладонь, приблизился сам и поцеловал его.  
  
— Если ты продолжишь проявлять интерес к доктору Маркус  или реагировать на ее попытки флиртовать с тобой, я выкину ее за борт, — прошептал Спок, оторвавшись от губ Джима.  
— Спок, ты же несерьезно? — Кирк даже немного испугался. Нет, ну не мог же Спок, оплот логики и пацифизма на Энтерпрайз, поступить подобным образом.  
— Вулканцы всегда серьезны.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, я принимаю твои условия, — Кирк поднял ладони по обе стороны от лица, подтверждая, что сдается и Спок выиграл.  
— Очаровательно, — вулканец накрыл ладони Джима своими и снова поцеловал его. А затем, по-хозяйски подняв капитана на руки, утащил в сторону кровати.  
  
Нужно было закрепить свои права на этого человека. Прямо сейчас.  
  
  
***  
Если раньше Ухура не замечала, как Кэрол пытается привлечь внимание Джима, то сейчас лейтенант удивлялась тому, насколько это была глупая затея — весь экипаж знал, что Спок «присвоил» себе капитана.  
  
Однако доктора Маркус это не остановило. Цвет помады на губах Кэрол был ярче, глаза были выразительнее, а от самой девушки едва ощутимо пахло яблоками. Любовь капитана к этому плоду давно перестала быть секретом.  
  
И вот сейчас доктор Маркус подошла к Чехову и под предлогом какого-то сильно научного  разговора про фазеры и торпеды наклонилась к его консоли так, что подол ее форменного платья весьма аппетитно обтянул ягодицы. И все это зрелище оказалось как раз в поле зрения капитана, который выслушивал от Спока очередной отчет.  
  
Когда Кэрол наклонилась, Нийоте показалось, что Кирк перестал дышать.  
  
— Капитан? — от голоса Спока вздрогнул не только Джим, но и другие члены экипажа, засмотревшиеся на доктора Маркус.  
— Да, мистер Спок? — Кирк тут же  повернул голову в сторону вулканца.  
  
Однако коммандер не продолжил разговор, он оценил действия Маркус и заговорил, уже обращаясь к блондинке:  
— Доктор Маркус? — на его обращение девушка нарочито медленно выпрямилась и весьма театрально повернулась к Споку. — Ваша смена закончилась полчаса назад. Ваше присутствие на мостике не рационально.  
  
На мостике воцарилась тишина, и если бы Ухура не знала Спока так хорошо, то решила бы, что он сейчас вышвырнет Кэрол с мостика.  
  
— Ой, да ладно тебе, Спок, — капитан был неисправим. Вулканец посмотрел на Кирка так, что Джим вжался в кресло и больше голоса не подавал.  
  
Доктор Маркус демонстративно прошла мимо капитанского кресла к лифту.  
  
— И советую вам освежить в памяти предписания о внешнем виде офицеров-женщин, — сказал Спок, когда девушка почти зашла в лифт. Как только двери за ней закрылись, напряжение на мостике растворилось.  
  
Спустя некоторое время Джим решил повернуться к Споку и спросить у него очередной важный и жутко интересный факт, но так ничего и не спросил. Коммандер Спок стоял возле своего места, слегка наклонившись. И, казалось бы, что в этом такого? Однако у Джима был врожденный рефлекс  — любая фигура, стоявшая перед ним в подобной позе, подвергалась тщательному осмотру от головы до самых пяток. Обычно это происходило за одну секунду, и мозг капитана даже не замечал этого действия, однако сегодня взгляд голубых глаз Кирка застрял на той части тела вулканца, что находилась чуть ниже поясницы.  
  
Причиной всему этому послужили брюки старпома, судя по всему, меньшего размера, чем всегда носил Спок. За счет свойств ткани и размера этот предмет одежды умудрялся  обтягивать нижнюю часть тела коммандера, делая все изгибы более явными.  
  
Кирк забыл, что хотел спросить. Он вообще забыл, кто он и что тут делает. Он повернулся обратно к главному экрану, и, наверно, минут десять просто смотрел на расплывающиеся звезды, ни о чем не думая. Вернее, думая, но вряд ли подобные мысли входили в перечень обязанностей капитана.  
  
Когда же к капитану вернулась возможность рационально мыслить, и в принципе мыслить, он поймал себя на том, что куда бы он не повернулся, куда бы он не посмотрел, везде его взгляд натыкался на обтянутую старпомовскую задницу. Она будто преследовала его. Ну, или Спок просто совершенно случайно умудрялся подставлять ее под капитанский взор.  
  
К концу смены Кирк пришел к выводу, что задница у Спока очень даже ничего. Он, конечно, об этом и раньше знал, успел убедиться и не раз, но именно сейчас Джим задумался о том, что помимо него упругую попу вулканца имеют честь лицезреть все, кто находится на мостике. Это было несложно, если учесть, что почти всю смену Споку приходилось наклоняться к разного рода приборным панелям. Несколько раз Кирк видел, как Ухура ностальгически поглядывала на коммандера, видимо, вспоминая те времена, когда они были вместе.  
  
— Мистер Спок, можно вас на пару слов? — спросил Джим, вставая с кресла и направляясь к лифту. — Жду вас в конференц-зале №3.  
  
Вулканец не заставил себя ждать, появившись в назначенном месте спустя пару минут. К этому моменту Джим умудрился сделать несколько кругов по залу, обдумывая, что же скажет Споку.  
  
— Что-то срочное, капитан? — Спок стоял как всегда с невозмутимым видом, сложив руки за спиной.  
  
Серьезное лицо Кирка сменилось улыбкой, и капитан, присев на край стола, спросил:  
— Долго ты влезал в эти брюки?  
— Не понимаю, о чем вы, капитан, — за последнее время эту фразу из уст коммандера можно было услышать даже чаще, чем «очаровательно».  
— Да все ты прекрасно понимаешь, — Кирк чуть повысил голос. — Ходишь по мостику как ни в чем не бывало, а экипаж глаз не сводит с твоей задницы!  
— Вас это огорчает, капитан? — Спок подошел совсем близко.  
— Меня это огорчает? — Джим выпрямился и добавил: — Спок, я думал, что поубиваю всех, кто видел тебя сегодня!  
— Тогда вам придется убить восемьдесят девять членов экипажа, включая доктора МакКоя, — заявил Спок.  
— Что? Боунс тоже тебя видел в таком виде?  
— Да. Это доктор посоветовал моющее средство, чтобы брюки после стирки дали усадку по фигуре. Корабельный репликатор не запрограммирован создавать настолько неудобные предметы гардероба, а его перепрограммирование для данной цели было не рациональным.  
  
Джим рассмеялся.  
  
— Так вот почему ты всю смену крутился возле приборов. Ты не можешь сесть в этих штанах?  
— Боюсь, что смена положения на сидячее или резкие движения приведут к нарушению целостности ткани… в самых неудачных для этого местах.  
— Тогда зачем ты все это затеял?  
— Я хотел, чтобы ты тоже ощутил…  
— Ревность? — закончил за Спока Джим. Вулканец никак не отреагировал, а лицо Кирка расползлось в довольной улыбке. Наконец-то Спок хоть и косвенно признал, что ревновал Джима к доктору Маркус.  
— Несмотря на ее поведение, я не мог выбросить ее за борт, — как будто понимая, к чему идет разговор, разочарованно сказал вулканец.  
  
«Как бы мне того не хотелось», — закончил мысленно Спок.  
  
— Ну что же, Спок, ты своего добился, — Кирк обнял вулканца, притянул его к себе, а сам приглашающе сел на стол. — Я обещаю постараться  больше не провоцировать тебя на ревность, а ты обещай, что больше никто не будет пялиться на твою задницу, обтянутую так, что без штанов ты выглядел бы приличнее.  
  
Спок кивнул и поцеловал Кирка. Вулканец был готов залезть на стол и прижать Джима к нему, и плевать, что это стол для совещаний и потом проводить эти самые совещания за ним будет неловко.  
  
Вдруг раздался звук рвущейся ткани. Оба замерли. Правая штанина Спока разошлась по шву по всей длине, открывая взору  бледную ногу старпома.  
  
Кирк откинулся на спину и захохотал.  
  
— Очаровательно, — подытожил Спок, пытаясь не позволить штанам окончательно расползтись на нем.  
  
Капитан перекатился набок и, нажав кнопку коммуникатора, сказал:  
— Кирк вызывает лазарет.  
— МакКой слушает. Джим, что-то случалось?  
— Да, случилось, — Кирк чуть заново не рассмеялся, искоса посматривая на вулканца в порванных штанах. — Боунс, можешь выполнить одно очень важное поручение?  
— Что нужно сделать?  
— Ты не мог бы сбегать в каюту Спока и принести его брюки в конференц-зал №3, — выждав паузу Кирк добавил: — Только нормального размера.  
— Что? Чем вы там, черт подери, занимаетесь? — возмутился МакКой. — Джим, я доктор, а не курьер!  
— Боунс, ты приложил руку к тому, что Спок сейчас практически без штанов остался, тебе его и выручать. Конец связи.  
  
В ответ доктор выругался в коммуникатор, но Джим понял, что это было согласие помочь.  
  
—  Капитан, я считаю неприемлемым, что доктор МакКой будет вынужден увидеть меня в таком виде, — Кирк слез со стола и присел на край.  
— Он же доктор, нет смысла его стесняться. Да и к тому же, Спок, ты стоишь посреди конференц-зала практически в одних трусах. Я бы с радостью сорвал бы и их, если бы не наша смена, а ты продолжаешь обращаться ко мне так официально?  
— Пока доктор Маркус на корабле, я не буду называть тебя  по имени, — заявил Спок.  
— Вот как. Спок, я же сказал, что у тебя больше нет причин ревновать меня к ней.  
— Причин для личной ревности больше нет, с этим я согласен, — Джим удивился — второй раз за день Спок признал, что испытывал ревность. — Есть причины для профессиональной ревности.  
— Что? Профессиональная ревность? Это что еще такое?  
— Я был озадачен тем, что вы так легко согласились на перевод доктора Маркус, когда я вернулся к обязанностям офицера по науке.  
— Но в итоге это сыграло нам на руку.  
— Не спорю. Однако теперь я не вижу необходимости в дальнейшем пребывании доктора Маркус на борту Энтерпрайз.  
  
Джим ухмыльнулся. Спок ставил ему ультиматум, прямо как ревнивая жена.  
  
— Ну что же, мистер Спок, думаю, вам стоит заняться переводом Кэрол, то есть, я хотел сказать доктора Маркус.  
— Займусь этим, как только приведу себя в надлежащий вид, — Кирк сделал шаг к вулканцу и, окинув его взглядом, сказал:  
— Знаете, мистер Спок, очень любопытно наблюдать вас в ненадлежащем виде, — и капитан потянулся к своему старпому за поцелуем. Однако поцеловать вулканца ему не дали. Именно в тот момент, когда поцелуй должен был состояться, на их головы прилетели форменные штаны и раздался голос МакКоя:  
— Хоть бы дверь закрыли, извращенцы! Черт возьми, я доктор, а не семейный психолог!..  Чтоб я еще раз что-то посоветовал этому зеленокровому… Надеюсь, я ослепну после увиденного!.. 


End file.
